Spatial Light Modulators (SLMs) are transducers that modulate an incident beam of light in a spatial pattern that corresponds to an optical or electrical input. A type of SLM is the SLM based on Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS). A typical MEMS-based SLM consists of an array of micro-mirrors mounted on movable elements. Each individual micro-mirror can be independently deflected by an electrostatic force. Reflection of a beam of incident light impinging a micro-mirror can then be controlled, for example by deflecting the micro-mirror through changing the electrostatic force applied to the micro-mirror.
Currently, varieties of MEMS-based SLMs for use in display systems have been developed. Regardless of the differences, a common basic configuration of the MEMS-based SLMs comprises a hinge and a micro-mirror plate that is attached to the hinge for rotating relative to the substrate by the hinge. And the mechanism of the MEMS-based SLMs for display is based on rotating the micro-mirror plate of individual micro-mirrors along the hinge at different angles, thus reflecting incident light onto or away from a display target at the different angles. In this regard, mechanical properties of the hinge, the micro-mirror plate and the attachment of the two are critical factors to the overall performance of the micro-mirrors and the quality of the displayed images.
Therefore, what is needed is a spatial light modulator having micro-mirrors with robust mechanical properties for use in display systems.